militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
213th Brigade (United Kingdom)
213th Brigade (213 Bde) was a Home Defence and training formation of the British Army during World War I and World War II. World War I 213 Bde was first organised in January 1917 as part of the 71st Division, a new a Home Service and training formation. The brigade had previously been known as the 6th Provisional Brigade. Composition The composition of 213 Bde was as follows (not all infantry battalions served in the brigade at the same time). *16th Battalion, Queen's Royal Regiment (West Surrey) *25th Battalion, Middlesex Regiment *66th Provisional Battalion, became 16th Battalion, Essex Regiment *18th Battalion, Hampshire Regiment *252nd Graduated Battalion, became 52nd (Graduated) Battalion, Bedfordshire Regiment *253rd Graduated Battalion, became 51st (Graduated) Battalion, Royal Sussex Regiment *52nd (Graduated) Battalion, Queen's Royal Regiment (West Surrey) 213 Bde was disbanded in March 1918. World War II A new brigade was formed for service in the United Kingdom on 30 September 1940 by No 13 Infantry Training Group in II Corps. Initially under the name of 213th Independent Infantry Brigade (Home) it was composed of newly raised battalions.Joslen, p. 376 Composition The following units constituted 213 Bde during World War II: * 13th Bn Royal Warwickshire Regiment (until 12 September 1942) * 11th Bn Worcestershire Regiment (until 18 December 1940) * 9th Bn Royal Berkshire Regiment (until 16 November 1943) * 14th Bn South Staffordshire Regiment (until 13 December 1942) * 13th Bn South Staffordshire Regiment (18 November–8 December 1940) * 7th Bn Royal Norfolk Regiment (14 September–20 October 1942) * 9th Bn King's Own Scottish Borderers (14 December 1942 – 11 December 1943) * 11th Bn York and Lancaster Regiment (17 December 1942 – 15 November 1943) * 9th Bn Seaforth Highlanders (30 November 1942 – 16 November 1943) * 1st Bn Sherwood Foresters (15 November 1943 – 23 July 1944) * 4th Bn East Lancashire Regiment (15 November 1943 – 23 July 1944) * 7th Bn Border Regiment (from 15 November 1943; converted into 5th Bn Border Regiment 1 April 1944; left 24 July 1944) * 4th Bn Oxfordshire and Buckinghamshire Light Infantry (from 24 July 1944) * 6th Bn Royal Sussex Regiment (from 30 July 1944) * 7th Bn Gloucestershire Regiment (from 3 August 1944) Commanders The following officers commanded 213 Bde during World War II: * Col J.V.R. Jackson (acting until 21 October 1940) * Brig E.E.F. Baker (until 23 July 1942) * Brig E.H.L. White Service Between 1 November and 23 December 1940, II Corps placed 213 Bde under the command of 18th Infantry Division, then moved it into the newly created Norfolk County Division. On 18 November 1941, the county division was redesignated 76th Infantry Division and simultaneously 213th Independent Infantry Brigade (Home) formally became 213th Infantry Brigade.Joslen, pp. 99, 114. On 1 September 1944, 76th Division HQ was disbanded, and its brigades transferred to replace those in 47th (2nd London) Division, which were disbanding. 47th Division was recreated as 47th (Reserve) Infantry Division and 213 Bde was redesignated 140th Infantry Brigade, replacing the disbanded 140th (London) Infantry Brigade.Joslen, p. 41. 213 Bde remained in the UK throughout its service. Notes References * Lt-Col H.F. Joslen, Orders of Battle, United Kingdom and Colonial Formations and Units in the Second World War, 1939–1945, London: HM Stationery Office, 1960/Uckfield: Naval & Military, 2003, ISBN 1843424746 Category:Military units and formations established in 1917 Category:Brigades of the British Army Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War I Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1918 Category:Military units and formations established in 1940 Category:Brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1944